Five Drabbles
by mswriter07
Summary: Glimpses of Hotch and Reid's relationship. A.N. This came to me as I was reading some fanfic in the Live Free and Die Hard fandom and emailed a friend to send me five random words so I could try my hand at drabbles. A real challenge for me lol. I hope you enjoy. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

1. Raindrops

As Hotch saw Reid leave the lobby of the hotel, he didn't know how to take it. Storms were rolling in and the FBI was letting them get another night at the hotel until the storms cleared. The team noticed Hotch's distraction and Rossi finished getting the renewal so that Hotch could go after their youngest team member.

Hotch found Reid at a nearby park and he asked, "You know it's going to start raining soon?"

Reid looked at his boss and said, "I know. I just like the raindrops. I feel cleaner after a rain shower."

Hotch joined him.

2. Distance

Reid measures the distance between his desk and Aaron Hotchner's office, only twenty seven steps to the door. He measures the distance between the coffee pot and his desk, forty three steps (too far in Reid's opinion). Also it was a long walk to the restrooms, a whopping fifty five steps from his desk.

At night though, the distance between he and his lover was non existent, and that got him through his night. Their bodies stayed plastered against the other after nightly passions or curled around the other keeping their lover close. Reid's mornings were better for the night.

3. Keepsake

Jack looked between his Dad and Spencer and asked, "Are you sure you want me to have this?" He was referring to a medal Spencer earned while in the line of duty saving his dad and the team.

Spencer looked at his son and said, "Yes. We've discussed this at length and it's something I can personally give to you."

Jack ran his fingers over the medal and then said, "I'll take the utmost care of this...it won't leave my sight. I...I love you Pops. Thank you." Jack pulled Spencer into a tight but gentle hug. Aaron smiled.

4. Red

Red and pink and white. Reid looked around and wanted to growl at the blatant desecration of the holiday. He made it to his desk and put his bag in his bottom drawer. He decided where he wanted to start for the day and a few minutes later, he found an envelope with his name on it, and the decorations and festivities of the day seemed moot. He read the card and he bit his lip containing his noise of pleasure.

He glanced up at Hotch's office and saw Hotch watching him. They couldn't hold their grins in any longer.

5. Knowledge

Knowledge was Reid's strength and armor against the world. Knowledge helped Hotch understand how his lover took in the world. Together they knew that things would be okay no matter what kind of darkness they encountered. Reid had Hotch's office as his sanctuary and Hotch took sanctuary in the fact that Reid sought him out.

"You know the team wants to throw us an anniversary party?"

Hotch looked up from his paperwork and said, "They're not subtle."

Spencer grinned, "But it's fun to watch them, right?"

Aaron laughed and said, "It's been a pleasure to watch them prepare all week."


	2. Chapter 2

6. Night

Nighttime at home was Aaron's favorite. They worked through a few more files and eventually Spencer would put his work away, give Aaron a kiss, and tell him not to be too much longer. Then he'd curl up next to Aaron and burrow under the covers until all Aaron saw was his long hair. As Aaron worked he started carding his fingers through said hair and he could feel Spencer relax further into sleep. Aaron put his work away soon after and curled up next Spencer kissing him gently and fell asleep listening to the steady beat of Spencer's heart.

7. Sunbeams

The team watched as Hotch and Reid sat on a bench in the park they were currently using to eat a quick sandwich as they worked over case theories. Both had their sunglasses on but the team saw the tiny smiles and how they sat pressed together but still enough room to eat and make notes. Spencer said something and Hotch chuckled and the team all looked between themselves.

Garcia pointed back at the pair and said, "Those are my angels."

The team looked over and saw the two lit up with sunbeams and noticed Hotch hooked their pinkies together.

8. Comfort

Aaron sat next to a generic hospital bed watching over his lover. They had just closed a case after a chase through some woods, the unsub being tackled by none other than Dr. Spencer Reid himself and handcuffed. In the process, Spencer tore his knee apart again and needed surgery.

"I've still got my cane from the last time."

Aaron knew Spencer was trying to joke but he shook his head. "You won't need it for long."

Neither knew who was trying to comfort who but they know that this was just one more thing that they could work through.

9. Fresh

Aaron walked into his and Spencer's new home and found the scent of dinner being cooked. He put his coat and briefcase in the closet. He walked into the kitchen and saw Spencer will his cane and leg still in it's brace. Aaron watched as Spencer finished up a small salad and turn the heat off on the stove.

Spencer turned around and said, "You're home early."

Aaron grinned as he walked over and pulled Spencer into a kiss. "Dinner smells delicious. What did you make baby?"

"A fresh soup I used to make my mom."

"That sounds delicious Spencer."

10. Blue

Spencer and Aaron sat with Jack in the middle of the extra bedroom. Painting sheets covered the floor and designs were taped to the walls and paint cans holding five shades of blue sat in the middle of the floor. Jack looked at his dad and asked, "Dad why are we painting this room?"

With Spencer's recent injury it sped up their talks of a surrogate mother carrying a child for them had been sped up. Aaron looked at his son and where he sat on Spencer's lap.

"We're having a baby Jack. You're going to have a little brother."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is courtesy of a reviewer from AO3. Thank you again for the words. I only made one addition which is birth to round out my five drabbles premise.

11. Beach

Aaron sat in his beach chair as he watched Spencer and Jack run around through the sand and Spencer would hold his hand and they would dash into the ocean and back out again. Aaron had an open smile on his face as his family glanced at him and they smile and wave before going back to playing. A few moments later, Jack ran up to Aaron with a shell in his hand, and said, "Look what me and Papa found!"

Aaron looked at Spencer and said, "Papa?"

Spencer just grinned and shrugged.

"It looks awesome Jack. I love it."

12. Wedding

Months after their wedding, Spencer and Aaron were laying in their bed. Aaron asked, "Our wedding, what do you remember, baby?"

"Being with my family. You and Jack being next to me is the strongest memory I've got of that day."

"I like that he loves you and has accepted you into our little family."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Aaron. I love you both very much."

"I love you too Spencer. Always and forever." Aaron leaned over his husband and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders and returned the kisses.

13. Birth

Jack had been hands on from the time his Papa and Dad brought his little brother, Sebastian Reid Hotchner, home. Spencer had Sebastian in the nursery and was working on changing his blankets and sheets while Sebastian was in the bassinet. Jack walked in and asked, "Can I hold Sebastian?"

"Once I'm done with the sheets. He needs to eat one more time and then be put to bed."

"Can you show me how to feed him?"

Spencer looked over and saw an earnestness he didn't normally see in a nine year old's face and said, "I can."

Jack grinned.

14. Sadness

Sebastian found Jack in the living room, his bottom lip trembling. Jack asked, "What's wrong?"

"I did something and Daddy isn't going to be happy."

"What'd you do and I'm sure Pop will understand." Jack followed Sebastian to his Dad's and Pop's office and found a box broken at the hinge and glass front cracked. Jack looked at his five year old brother and noticed he'd started crying. Jack knelt down and picked up the box looked at Sebastian. "You know you'll have to apologize."

Sebastian sniffled, "I know. Daddy will be sad that's it's broken."

Jack wiped his tears.

15. Death

Aaron and Spencer were watching their boys playing in the pool in the backyard. As the boys were playing, Jack was showing Sebastian how to hold his breathe underwater, so he could show him how to swim underwater.

It was Spencer who thought it had gone on too long and he dove in the pool and grabbed up Sebastian. Sebastian sputtered and Spencer said, "You'll be the death of me Sebastian. Just please be careful, okay?"

Sebastian hugged his dad and said, "I'm sorry Daddy. Jack was just showing me how."

"I know and I love you very much Sebastian."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Sue1313. She was kind of enough to offer up my next set of words. I hope you all enjoy. R & R with more words if you want this to keep going.

16. Abandonment

Jack looked at his parents while getting ready for his first Varsity soccer game. The last eight years of his life had been some of the best considering that the catalyst was his mother's murder and his dad turning to his subordinate Dr. Spencer Reid for comfort. Jack never felt the abandonment that people said he would as his Pop made sure that his Dad was at important games, events, and not buried in his work. Having Sebastian helped the family as well and Jack loved his little brother. Jack ruffled his little brother's hair and took the game ball.

17. Brave

Spencer sat with Sebastian at his desk and he had the broken box sitting in front of them. Sebastian still felt sad he had broken the box but Spencer said that it was okay. Sebastian asked, "What's in the box Daddy?"

"Medals that Daddy's job gave him for being brave. I wanted to show you a special one."  
>Spencer pulled out a small gold medal and said, "This one I got for protecting you and Jack when you were a little baby."<p>

"What happened Daddy?"

"Bad monsters came into our workplace and tried to hurt my babies."

"You're brave Daddy."

18. Trust

Spencer straddled Aaron's thighs as he leaned down and kissed his husband deeply. Aaron let Spencer pin his hands over his head and lately had been giving in to letting Spencer tie his hands to the bed posts or behind his back. Being dominant overall. With Haley, everything in his personal life was vanilla. With Spencer, he didn't know what he was getting into on a daily basis. Spencer never did anything without his explicit permission though he pushed at Aaron's boundaries and trust issues. Aaron had learned to trust Spencer and he cherished every fevered and passionate moment afterwards.

19. Dignity

Hotch came back into the borrowed conference room with two coffee shop coffees when he saw the town's sheriff leaning towards Reid calling him stupid and useless. Reid for his part could only lean away from the other officer, trying to fix whatever he caused. Hotch set the coffees down and yelled, "Sheriff back away from my agent and show him some damn dignity."

The Sheriff moved away and sputtered, "He looked at a map."

"And read through every file you have on the case. Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to finish so we can go home."

20. Acceptance

Spencer had noticed as Sebastian went through elementary school that he was testing through classes and doing middle school work in third grade. Spencer rested his head on Aaron's chest as they watched a movie and said, "I think Sebastian needs his own curriculum. His teachers can't keep up with him."

"Are you going to teach him?"

"I have a feeling I will be. I'll research this and see what I can find to help Sebastian."

"Maybe he'll beat you with his first acceptance letter to college?" Aaron teased as he kissed Spencer on his jaw.

"He just might Aaron."


	5. Chapter 5

I also want to thank Sue1313 for these word choices. I was able to create a theme with them. I hope you enjoy this as much I did writing them. :) R & R with a set of five words if you want this story to continue. These are Christmas themed.

21. Coffee

Spencer awoke to the smell of his favorite Christmas coffee being made and he calculated the days trying to figure out the date - it was Saturday, no cases, and it was Christmas Eve. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stretched as he let out a much needed yawn.

The bed dipped as Sebastian climbed up and planted a kiss on Spencer's cheek. "Merry Christmas Eve Daddy." Sebastian said as he hugged Spencer.

Spencer grinned and he pulled his son into his arms and blew raspberries on his cheek and said, "Yes it is my little elf."  
>-<p>

22. Sweet

Spencer carried Sebastian down the stairs and Aaron met them at the bottom with a cup of coffee ready for his husband. They traded cargo and Spencer took a sip of the sweet peppermint mocha coffee and held in his groan of satisfaction. He said, "Thank you. Perfect as usual."

Aaron leaned over Sebastian and gave Spencer a quick kiss. "Sebastian was sitting outside our door for an hour waiting for you to wake up so I had time to make coffee and breakfast."

"Where's Jack?"

"Still sleeping."

"Let's get him up for breakfast."

"I'll go get him." Aaron said.

23. Happiness

Spencer curled into Aaron's side as he watched the happiness roll off the boys as they unwrapped presents. The tradition started when Aaron and Spencer got together that if they were home for Christmas that their kids could open all of their presents but one as long as it was Christmas Eve, just in case they were called out on a case and they weren't home for Christmas Day.

Jack got new sports equipment for soccer and another trinket from Sebastian to add to his box that Sebastian gifted to him at three.

Sebastian grinned as Jack pocketed his trinket.

24. Family

Sebastian was a part of his class' Christmas play and one of his classmates asked, "Where's your family Sebastian?"

He scanned the audience and grinned when he spotted his daddies and Jack. He pointed them out for his friend and said, "There's my daddies and my brother."

"Where's your mom?"

"I don't have a mom." Sebastian thought for a moment and he said, "My daddy, the one with long hair like mine, says that families come in lots of different ways and that he and my other daddy, Jack's daddy, are one kind of family."

"That's weird," said the boy.

25. Joy

Sebastian watched his dads open his Christmas present to them and they found a letter with a picture. Sebastian joined his parents on the couch and he saw Spencer trying to hold back tears. "Are you okay Daddy?"

"I'm good. These are just tears of joy." Spencer said as he pulled his son into his lap. "That's a beautiful letter and picture Sebastian."

Sebastian rested his head against Spencer said, "One day I'll get you and Dad there."

"You don't have to do that Sebastian. We'll get there one day."

"But Daddy…"

"One day when you're older, we'll talk."

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to TheMysteriousGeek2345 for this set of words. I hope you enjoy them. R & R with more words if you'd like these drabbles to continue.

26. Prom

Jack went up to his dad and asked, "Junior prom is coming up for me and I wanted to know if I could bring Sebastian?"

Aaron looked at Jack puzzled and asked, "What about your girlfriend?"

"She's going but I want to show Sebastian a prom before he graduates."

"If the school says okay and have the principal call me directly."

"I will Dad. Sebastian will love this."

"Thank you for looking out for your brother. He looks up to you like you're his hero."

"He's like Pop so I'm trying to show him it's okay to be a kid."

27. Catharsis

Aaron held Spencer close and carded his fingers through his wavy locks. He leaned down, kissed Spencer's jaw and whispered, "What's on your mind baby?"

"Thinking of the second night we spent making love. It was a catharsis for us both."

"Not the first night?" Aaron asked curiously.

Spencer giggled and said, "We thought we were going to break each other due to fragility. The second night was what we needed."

"I can see that. I still think we might break one day."

"We have each other. We have our children. We'll be fine." Spencer said as he kissed Aaron.

28. Snowflake

Sebastian sat next to Jack as they pulled all of the homemade ornaments out of their box and Sebastian found a string of snowflakes cut out of construction paper and linked together with yarn with Sebastian's name, birthday and his first Christmas marked along the edges. "Who made these?"

"I did right after you were born. I was nine and that was my present to you. Pop said that you were as precious as a snowflake so I spent a week making those for you because I wanted them to last."

Sebastian hugged Jack and said, "I love you bubby."

29. Eyes

Anyone with eyes could see Aaron was deeply in love with Spencer. He had waited three years after Foyet murdered Haley to approach Reid and it still took Spencer to start things. When Spencer looked at Aaron people saw the heat and passion he had for the other man. The other way around, no messed with Spencer, as they feared Aaron. So, it was a surprise when an officer was cornered by Spencer, with Spencer hissing at him to leave Aaron alone that they were working the case as quickly as they could. The officer scrambled out of the room.

30. Tolkien

Jack looked at Spencer and asked, "What do you think Pop?"

"You've aced the assignment, no matter what your teacher says. This would make a good novel one day."

"Think it can be as good as the Tolkien books one day?" Jack asked.

"It might one day but don't count your chickens before they hatch."

"I won't Pop." Jack said as he took his short story back from Spencer.

A few minutes after Jack, Aaron came in and asked, "What's the Tolkien chat about?"

"School assignment. I'll read it to you later. Jack's getting better."

"I'd love to hear it."


	7. Chapter 7

31. Live

Spencer was the first to get to Aaron when all the smoke cleared. He clamoured to get as close to his lover as he could and he said, "Everything's going to be okay. You're going to live."  
>Aaron looked up at Spencer and asked hoarsely, "What happened?"<p>

"The unsub, Harris, he set off a bomb. Mostly smoke but it seemed to have knocked you back from the explosion."

"Kiss me." Aaron said.

"You need an ambulance." Spencer said as he framed Aaron's face and stroked his cheeks.

"Kiss me for the road then." Aaron gave a half grin.

Spencer complied.

32. Free

Aaron went into the county jail that was holding Spencer and he opened the cell up. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron not caring who saw them. He babbled, "Aaron...I didn't mean to, they just picked me up. I couldn't defend myself..."

Aaron wrapped his own arms around Spencer and said, "It's okay. They burned your fingerprints in front of me and the FBI has no knowledge of this."

"I'm not fired?" Spencer asked as he looked up from his boss and lover.

"No. You're free. No jail. No record."

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Spencer."

33. Die

At the playground, Sebastian ran to his dad and asked, "Daddy she told me to die." He pointed to the little girl next to the swings.

Spencer frowned and wiped his son's tears off his face. "Let's go speak to her mother." Sebastian nodded and they found the girl's mother a few benches down. "Ma'am may we talk? I'm Sebastian's father."

She listened to the situation and felt completely stunned that her daughter said what she did. She looked at Spencer and said, "I'm sorry sir. I'll have a talk with her about how she talks to others."

Spencer nodded.

34. Hard

Spencer walked up behind Aaron and pressed himself against his lover. His lips travelled over Aaron's neck and he moved his mouth to Aaron's ear. "I want you right now."

"Are you the kids in bed?"

"They are and sound asleep. No worries." Spencer whispered against Aaron's ear.

Aaron could feel how hard Spencer was and he turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss. Spencer moaned as Aaron took his time plundering his mouth and licking at his neck. "Bedroom now Spencer."

Spencer darted to the room and was spread out waiting for Aaron to rock his world.

35. Aftermath

Jack kept his head bowed and kept Sebastian quiet. This was not how he was planning to spend his Saturday. Aaron looked between his sons and while he loved them, he couldn't help but scold them in the aftermath. "Jack why did you wander off? Sebastian could've been hurt or a lot of other things."

Jack looked up at his dad and said, "I'm sorry Dad. It won't happen again ever."

"Damn right, Jack Joseph Hotchner, you're grounded for a month."

Jack hung his head and he said, "Yes sir."

Sebastian hugged Jack and said, "Sorry you got in trouble."


End file.
